


Counting out time 锲而不舍

by feyblues



Series: Snape of St. Brutal's [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Reform School, Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyblues/pseuds/feyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus认为毅力是一种美德。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting out time 锲而不舍

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Delphi's the Snape of St. Brutal's series.  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/series/55644

尽管刚刚时值十二月初，Severus已经开始思考McGonagall教授为圣诞节假期布置的反馈论文*（1）了。题目是“我于圣布鲁特斯最重要的一课”，一起布置的还有“自圣布鲁特斯毕业后我将何去何从”、“论尊重同学的必要性”和“小镇周末是殊荣而非理所当然”。

 

  
“毅力，”他琢磨着，会是一个不错的话题。“自控”或者“悔恨”太过于露骨，只会使得McGonagall教授格外关注这篇文章。他可以用至少三段谈谈自己作为优等生所接受的挑战，不仅是由于Flitwick教授和Vector教授额外布置给他的作业，他还得提早为大学的荣光把学习习惯调整到最佳。写完这一段以后，他可以胡乱扯一点自己当时如何克服被任命为楼长的消极情绪，并借此机会学习到了许多未来无论是对于持家还是面对全新的挑战都会有良多益处的技能，等等等等。

 

  
除了论文以外，还有一事要紧：他与Filch的实验。他一直在跟进，谨慎地戳刺着管理员的防线，令他大为快意的是，他的努力的确开始收到一些实效。他一周用三晚和周六的一整个下午为Filch读书，从无例外，至今已经读完了《远大前程》，开始进入《白衣女人》。每晚都会有热饮供应，通常是蜂蜜牛奶，但也有三回他运气特别好，Filch正巧从某个五年级学生那边没收了一条吉百利，他就喝到了热巧克力。Filch的抽屉里最近出现了一盒为周六训话准备的消化饼干，Severus从那里多偷了几包用来做交易。

 

  
不过除了读书，Filch到目前为止还没有向他索求过别东西，但这不过是时间问题。在他们单独在一起的时候他几乎都不敢看向Severus，眼睛总是在明显地避开他，不安地四处打量，或者盯着墙面不动，又或者愁容满面地凝视自己的双手。但是Severus在白天越来越多地发现他在偷看：在课间的走廊上、或者是在星期天的礼堂、又抑或是在室外盯着某个学生罚跑的时候。

 

  
就像是在喂一条流浪狗，Severus评估自己的进展时想道。你得把剩饭放在地上，自己坐得远远的，保持安静不动，就像你根本不在意那条狗会会不会注意到你一样。第二天，你就能把食物放得更近一点，再过一天再靠近一点，直到你能让那条狗从你手上取食。太过急功近利只会把它吓跑。

 

  
“要是你帮我写那个关于六百首诗的论文我就给你做一回口活，”Pettigrew凑上他的耳朵小声说。

 

  
他们正在图书馆里，Severus正在完善自己的历史笔记，三心二意地想着当值的事，尤其在斟酌自己是该在晚餐之前撸一管还是把它留到与Filch共度夜晚之后。

 

  
“两回。”Pettigrew又小声说了一句，在长椅上挪得离他更近一点，带来一阵紧张的汗臭。

 

  
Severus觉得要是自己接着让Pettigrew一个人瞎说下去，他可以把报酬涨到三次，但他还是叹息了一声说，“《英烈传》的论文？那篇上周就该交了。”

 

  
“Flitwick教授给我宽限了几天。本来该是Lupin帮我写的，但——”

 

  
Severus抬起一只手，示意自己不想再听细节。他思量了一下这个邀请。帮Pettigrew写两页纸，在某种程度上，要比给他自己写两页纸要费事。他可以写一个提纲版本，然后叫Pettigrew自己去搞乱那些拼写，但想出一个平庸又离题的主题还是很难办，因为那既得看上去叫人相信是Pettigrew自己写的，又得拿一个及格的分数。况且，一次口活不过是一次口活，两次口活也就仅仅是两次而已。

 

  
就在此刻，Severus脑子里在想Pettigrew的部分跟仍然在思考剩饭的部分接通了。

 

  
“你跟Potter住在一间，对吧？”他问道，若有所思地用铅笔的末端轻轻敲着下唇。

 

  
Pettigrew汗湿的脸困惑地皱缩起来，但还是点了点头。

 

  
“他是不是真的藏了点成人图画？”

 

  
Pettigrew面色发粉。“我怎么会晓得？”

 

  
他撒起谎来真是蹩脚，尤其是当真相特别引人注意的时候。Pettigrew是众所周知的懦夫，但就Severus的经验来看，叫这个人认输太容易，揍了也没什么用。不过，他倒是很乐意出卖人，甚至于他自己的母亲。Severus仅仅看着他，挑起一根眉毛。

 

  
“我不该说……”Pettigrew不好意思地承认道。

 

  
“我要一张，”Severus说，“不见得得是最好的那张。露了胸的就成。”

 

  
Pettigrew咬住嘴唇。

 

  
Severus耸耸肩。“要是你觉得自己搞不到……”  
“我能，”Pettigrew辩解道，“我会帮你搞一张。但论文你得帮我写好了。”

 

  
两天之后，Severus用一份质量平庸的论文换得了一张珍贵得惊人的成人画。他本以为会是一张Potter最近从黑市购得的第三页*（2），但Pettigrew带来了一整张的裸体主义杂志撕页。不仅是露了胸，还有臀部。这页纸历经频繁开开折折，几乎要散开，边角还打起了皱，宣告着自己的破旧，但就Severus的目的来讲，已经够了。

 

  
在下一次陪同Filch做熄灯巡查时，他把那张纸一并带在了身上，耐心等到最后一盏灯熄灭以后才把它交出来。

 

  
“我在二楼盥洗室的卫生纸里发现了这个。”

 

  
他打开那张纸的时候密切观察着Filch的表情。他所期望的拘谨与震惊并没有出现，但令他高兴的是，Filch的眼睛瞟了一下他，然后又转回裸女身上，好像那是一个更安全的选择。  
“你说过我要是找到什么违禁品就交给你。”Severus提醒他。

 

  
Filch赶紧把图画折起来，放进自己的衬衫口袋里。“对，”他颤抖地说道，清了清嗓子，“做得好。那种肮脏的玩意不看为好。”

 

  
“成人画有损女人的人格，”Severus一本正经地说。他在一本更为高尚的杂志里看到过这句话。

 

  
Filch不确定地点点头。他犹豫了片刻才开始巡查。Severus尾随其后，给他一点时间恢复清醒，接着意味深长地补充道：

 

 

“曾经有个男的想给我买本色情杂志。”

 

  
Filch没对准英语教室的锁眼，还差点把钥匙弄掉了。“啥？”

 

  
Severus换上一个漠不关心而又茫然的表情，他重复的时候加重了语气。“曾经有个男的想给我买本色情杂志。”

 

  
“哪个人？”Filch，如Severus预料到的那样，眉头皱得更深了。

 

  
他耸肩，“就是镇上的一个男的呗。”

 

  
他有一下子想到了Ray Fothergill——然后又模模糊糊忆起第一个用五镑钱向他买一回口活的男人。Severus不确定下次在大街上遇见他还能辨认得出对方，他只知道，在那之后他们在路上曾多次擦肩而过。事情发生的非常快，或者说那时候他感觉一切过得都很快。棕头发，大手，芥末黄的裤子。

 

  
_你是感化院的，对吧？_

  
“在哪？”Filch问道，他口气里的那一点强硬使得Severus手指发颤。

 

  
“在火车站，”Severus说，又漫不经心地耸了耸肩，但他的胃猛地沉了一下，“厕所里。”

 

  
“你在那儿干什么？”Filch问道。

 

  
现在事情变得有意思了。Filch显然清楚火车站那边是怎么个情况。Severus怀疑别的一些男孩子也会在女王十字车站赚点类似的五镑外快，据他所知，那儿是整个北苏格兰堕落行为的最终聚集地。在小镇周末，那里总是至少有一个人在站街，但是据Evan Roister所说（此人后来由于母亲重病而不得不远游），开学期间那边会更热闹。

 

  
“你说呢？”Severus说，放任自己翻了个白眼以证明清白，猜想Filch在放假的时候会不会也跑去那里吸男人的老二。“我想上厕所，但是所有商店都不许我用他们的。”

 

  
Filch什么也没说——有几秒他仅仅是看着Severus，又或许是嘴唇——之后走到下一个门那儿去上锁。他察看了一下门把手，又察看了第二回。

 

  
“我当时孤身一人，”Severus继续道，“一个男人跑过来向我问好，问我的名字，问我是不是在这儿上学，又问我想不想要他为我买本色情杂志。就这样。”

 

  
他饶有兴味地看到Filch的下颚无声地动了一下，他吞咽的时候喉结上下滚动。

 

  
“他没对你无礼吧，啊？”

 

  
Filch的声音里参杂着一点Severus无法识别的古怪因素。他看上去很慌张，但又不是性唤起的那种，倒像是想要收回刚刚的问题。

 

  
Severus顿了顿，想要更进一步但有一阵又有点怀疑自己。直到现在他还会偶尔回想着那段记忆给自己手淫，尽管那真的很短暂。第一次吸人老二似乎较之后来更为下流，因为他不晓得有什么在后面等着他。这种事他已经做了近乎一年，但仍然习惯不了每次在自己嘴中的喷射，那就像是一个潮湿、带有咸味的喷嚏。他回忆起当时男人的分身看上去有多大，意外的多毛，还有之后他为了冲走嘴里的气味买的姜黄色泽的啤酒。

 

  
他摇头，决定谨慎一点。耐心，他想，一次只能喂一点剩饭，“我洗完手就走了。”

 

  
Filch看着刚插在音乐教室门锁里的一串钥匙,低哑地对着它们呢喃道：“要是以后又发生了那种事，你得告诉我，成吗？”

 

  
Severus差点打嘴里冒出一声大笑，但幸而克制住了。他咬住舌头，直到那化成了一记沉重的鼻息。他严肃地点点头，可惜Filch的视线一直回避着他。

 

  
“好的，”他保证道。

 

  
毅力，在剩下的巡视中，他一边踏着Filch的影子，一边做着思量，是一种全然关乎自信的品质。当你清楚自己比所需克服的困难更强势的时候，你就会一直为之保持耐心和忍耐，直到最终击败它。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ––––––––

 

 

*（1）反馈论文（reflective essay），一种教学期间老师为了解学生上课感受，获取相应的意见和建议，而布置给学生的论文。学生在这种论文里可以谈有关老师上课内容、风格的问题，提出优点和缺点，论文内容会被老师看到。

 

  
*（2）第三页（Page 3），维基百科：Page 3 is a colloquial term for a feature formerly included in the British tabloid newspaper The Sun. The phrase originates with the publication of a large photograph of a topless, bare-breasted female glamour model usually published on the print edition's third page. The feature first appeared in the newspaper on 17 November 1970 and on the official Page 3 website since June 1999, which it still continues. The terms "Page 3" and "Page Three" are registered trademarks of News UK, parent company of The Sun, although the feature has been imitated in Britain's other 'red top' tabloids and by newspapers internationally. Page 3 was popular with Sun readers, but it also attracted sustained controversy. 简单来讲就是《太阳报》有个传统，在第三页会放个美（luo）女，很出名。


End file.
